Trixie's Savior
by KimbaTheWhiteLion66
Summary: A fan story about Trixie's life after her ordeal in Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

"The Great and Powerful Trixie!...Yeah, right." Said the blue-furred, silver-maned unicorn, at least, it would be silver and blue but her fur and mane were both filthy. Having all sorts of dirt and mud in it, being matted. She was a shadow of her former self. She had no home, no food and most dear to her, she had nobody to compliment her "Greatness" that she boasted about. However, she was questioning whether that even mattered to her anymore.

Her attitude and personality got her into this situation. She had been regretting it since that one night when that purple unicorn showed her up. She hated that unicorn but deep inside, she knew that it was her fault that happened. Even if she returned to Ponyville, she'd be scared of that unicorn. Trixie didn't remember her name, but then again, she didn't care at that point in time.

And in this point in time, she had more important problems. She was starving to death and probably wouldn't make it much longer. She could only hope that she'd find someplace to stay by herself. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing her in her current state of health and physique. But given that she didn't know her current surroundings, she wouldn't have much of a choice unless she got lucky.

"Must...keep going." She said as she dragged herself along the ground, her back legs too frail to hold her up. She felt so weak, she didn't feel very alive and her will to live was fading slowly. She questioned why she even bothered. She wondered if letting herself die would be better than the living hell she was going through right now. "What's the point anymore. The Great and Powerful Trixie is no more. She's absolutely hideous. And she...she..." Just then, she collapsed, passing out.

Little did she know, it was done to help her, but who could this person have been?


	2. Chapter 2

It was nighttime when the blue-furred mare finally woke up, albeit, rather groggily. It took a fair amount of time before she could catch hold of her senses. The first thing she noticed different about her location was that it smelled clean, there was no way she was still in that dreadful forest that she spent so much time in. The next thing she noticed was a distinct beeping sound coming from something nearby. Her eyes were too irritated to open up just yet so she was clueless as to what her surroundings even looked like.

Clean smell, beeping sound. That's all she had to work off of. Well, until she noticed how comfortable she was. She felt like she had something covering her, nice and soft, almost as if it were a blanket of some sort. Then she felt that there were things attached to different parts of her, but not completely covering her entire body.

She still didn't know where she could possibly be, none of these things were familiar to her, which in her current state of mind, made her scared deep inside. It took about 10 to 15 minutes for her to force her eyes open, it was more work than it should have been. She blinked a couple of times to focus her eyesight which was blurry. It took a moment for the blur to fade and her surroundings to become visible to her. She carefully looked around, checking her surroundings, trying to make sense of it.

All she could tell so far was that she was in a room that was very white. It had various cabinets and shelves around it. There were also some machines lying around. All of this was foreign to her. Just then, she looked down at the white blanket that was covering her body.

She then slowly reached her right hoof to it and carefully pulled it off. She gasped softly, seeing the various wires that were hooked up to her, and the needle that was stuck to her arm and leading to a bag of some sort that contained what looked like blood. She then followed one of the wires with her eyes, it led to the machine that was making that beeping sound she had noticed earlier. Even with all this evidence, she had no idea where she was. She had never been in a place like this before, at least, from what she can remember.

Her fillyhood wasn't the greatest, thinking about it only caused her pain. She tried so hard to forget about it but the bad memories of it still haunted her to this very day. All she could do now was to pull the blanket back over her and try to relax, waiting for someone or something to come and tell her what was going on. It felt like an eternity of waiting. Then, all of a sudden, there were voices outside of where she was, they were slowly getting louder, signifying that they were coming towards the door.

Trixie couldn't help but get nervous and scared, not knowing who they could possibly be or what they wanted or what they were going to do. They kept getting closer and closer until finally they stopped outside of the door. Just then, she heard the sound of someone grabbing the doorknob and slowly turning it. This was the moment of truth. Trixie could find out where she is and why she was there and what was going to happen to her.

The door slowly opened when the doorknob had turned enough. The blue-furred mare closed her eyes tightly, scared of what could happen to her.


End file.
